Corazón Oscuro
by sora no kiss
Summary: "Quisiera tenerla a mi lado, protegerla y vivir una vida con ella" Las manos cubiertas de sangre demuestran otro lado de mí y mi verdadero deseo ante ella. "Heroine... Perdóname"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Les traigo este Fic de Amnesia con mi pareja favorita UkyoXHeroine y les debo aclarar que los derechos de esta serie de anime/manga/juego no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por fandom a esta parejita. Disfruten la historia :D**

**Clasificado M+18 por capítulos más adelantes **

***Prologo***

**Corazón Oscuro**

**POV Ukyo**

"**La amo…pero no puedo tenerla siempre a mi lado"**

Es primero de agosto y el clima es cálido, estoy aquí parado en la puerta de la universidad, observando a los estudiantes y la gente pasar por los alrededores, tomo algunas fotos que me recuerda lo hermoso que es la vida misma. Me percato de que ella a llegado a la entrada de la universidad con una mirada distraída y confusa a la vez. Me alegro al verla y dejo escapar un leve sonrojo cuando miro su rostro, pero de pronto mi sonrisa se desvanece cuando me acerco a ella. Le hablo con nostalgia y ella voltea a verme te digo **"ha sido un tiempo"** con una leve sonrisa, observo tu mirada fija y como te sorprendes al verme, entonces caigo en cuenta que no me reconoces.

"**Por tú mirada fijamente parece que no me reconoces"** digo esto y tú solo bajas la mirada mientras pones tus manos en el pecho diciendo **"Lo lamento yo…"** interrumpo tu disculpa, cuando menciono que no es necesario **"Es cierto que hace tiempo te conocí…"** mientras mis lagrimas salen sin ningún motivo alguno **"Pero estoy feliz de mantener esta conversación contigo y este encuentro"** me preguntas si me encuentro bien y yo recupero mi compostura. Señalo la entrada de la universidad y te menciono en voz seria **"No deberías entrar hasta el 25 de agosto y si es posible no vayas por el resto del mes"** veo confusión en tus ojos y yo simplemente te tomo de las manos **"Puedes creer en mis palabras"** veo que asientes mientras cambias tu expresión por una sonrisa ante mí diciéndome **"comprendo, no iré".** Mi preocupación se calma un poco mientras me retiro despidiéndome de ella mientras me digo para mí mismo en un leve susurro **"Por favor cree en mi esta vez".**

**POV Heroine**

Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación e intención de protegerme, observo una vez más la puerta de la universidad y miro que parece normalmente tranquilo, escucho a Orion hablarme un poco molesto y confuso ante lo que dijo el sujeto, regreso al trabajo recordando un poco de mi memoria, encuentro a Kent que está trabajando en una torta de cumpleaños cuando me dice que deje de distraerme. Nuevamente no sé hacer el postre de_** Parfait**_ y pido ayuda a Kent pero me mira con una mirada de cansancio y molestia diciendo **"Otra vez de nuevo pero ya te lo había explicado" **con tristeza agacho mi rostro mientras él me soba la cabeza y me lleva a enseñarme hacer de nuevo el postre. Después del trabajo me encuentro con Shin y Toma aunque no recuerde que son de mí ya que tenía pocos recuerdos de ellos, Shin me ve fijamente mientras me pregunta si estoy cansada, seguido de una discusión con Toma. Yo me limito en quedarme callada y seguir el camino a casa eso pienso. Ellos me preguntan si no pasare por la escuela a dejar los documentos, yo solo digo que preferiría descansar ya que me sentía mal. Llego al edificio de departamentos mientras que los dos se despiden de mí deseándome descanse bien, al entrar al departamento observo en la mesa una la libreta pequeña rosada y escribo la fecha de hoy 01/08/XX. En ese momento habla Orion un tanto preocupado por mi **"Lo lamento no logre conseguir más recuerdos"** diciéndome yo simplemente le doy una sonrisa diciendo **"Mañana conseguiremos más fragmentos de mi memoria"** mientras observaba el reloj marcando las 7 de la tarde. Orion le dice a Heroine **"Oye seguirás la advertencia de ese sujeto, no sabemos mucho de él"** mientras pienso en sus palabras que me dijo esta mañana, seguido de la voz de Orion **"Heroine estás segura de no ir a la universidad ahora"** volteando a ver Orion le digo **"confiare en él por el momento".** Orion asiente ante mi decisión y me voy a descansar deseando que cuando despierte no olvide nada en de este día.

**POV normal**

Era 03/08/XX por la mañana Heroine se encontraba trabajando en el café maid, junto con Ikki, Sawa, Mina y Kent. Parecía normalmente bien en su día aunque le dificultaba todavía recibir a los clientes, cuando regreso al área del mostrador para preparar café y otra bebidas se encontró un tanto incomoda por la mirada de Ikki, quien la observaba fijamente. No dudo en escuchar a Orion en su mente mientras que evitaba la mirada del joven peli azul platinado, escucho por un momento que alguien entro al café pero no le prestó mucha atención cuando tomo el pedido y antes de irse escucho a Ikki reírse asiendo que Heroine le preguntara con confusión.

"¿Que sucede?" diciendo con tono serio **"Has estado observándome desde que empezamos a trabajar esta mañana"**

"**Al principio era difícil afectarle le mí mirada, pero este es la primera vez que usted me la devuelve"** poniéndose frente a Heroine **"Pero estoy agradecido de que no caiga del todo"** añadiendo **"Le gustaría salir conmigo"** casi guiñándole el ojo

Heroine se sintió un poco confusa ante esta proposición asiendo que volteara el rostro para evitarle cuando su mirada se fijo en un chico de cabello largo y color verde claro, pudo identificar que era el sujeto que había conocido en la entrada de la universidad, lo observo que estaba con Waka el gerente del café maid. Observo como el sujeto le miro y hecho una mirada de decepción seguido de salirse de la tienda. Regreso de nuevo a la conversación de Ikki cuando el pregunto por su respuesta.

"**Lo lamento, no puedo salir con usted" **mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa y tomaba el pedido antes de escuchar la voz de Ikki

"**Nuestra amistad no cambio ¿Verdad?"** preguntando con preocupación **"Yo en verdad no quisiera arruinarla por este incidente, así que olvida lo que dije"**

Heroine con una sonrisa le dice **"Descuida nada cambio, seguimos siendo amigos"**

Al terminar su turno y deshacerse de la clientela del día de hoy observa arriba del mostrador una revista de artículos de fotografías y entrevistas. Giran las hojas de la revista y observan un artículo que habla del trabajo de Ukyo, en ese momento Orion aparece observando el articulo con extrañes.

"**¿Quién será ese Ukyo? Y ¿Qué relación tendrás con él?"** preguntando a heroine

"**No puedo recordarlo Orion"** tratando de hacer un esfuerzo, pero entre más lo intentaba más le cansaba y le dolía la cabeza

Orion leyó un poco el artículo y le pregunta a Heroine **"¿Acaso tú quisiste ser fotógrafo?, tal vez por eso le conociste"**

"**No creo, no se manejar una cámara"** diciendo con una sonrisa

Terminando de trabajar, se va conversando con Orion durante el camino ya que empiezan de hablar de que deben de encontrar a alguien con quién confiar. Apurando el paso ya que empieza oscurecer Heroine camina deprisa no prestando atención a su alrededor ya que solo quería llegar a casa cuanto antes, para su mala suerte se pierde y cuando está pensando que hacer, el conductor de un el carro que venía a toda velocidad no los ve a punto de chocar, Ukyo la salva tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él.

Ukyo empieza a revisarla si no tiene lesiones presentes a lo que Heroine le pregunta sonrojada y avergonzada **"¿Por qué me salvaste?" **observo la mirada molesta de Ukyo mientras la sujetaba del hombro

"**Y pensar que estas preguntando por una razón… ¿Necesito una razón para salvarte?" **diciendo enojado, pero después se calma al ver que Heroine agacha el rostro en señal de regaño el acaricia su cabeza dándole una sonrisa leve "Estoy contento de que no estés herida"

Heroine le devuelve una mirada llena de calma y una leve sonrisa mientras que Ukyo solo se sonroja un poco ante este acontecimiento, sacando su teléfono celular para observar la hora. Señalando a ella si no tiene dolor alguno, a lo que Heroine responde que se encuentra estable. Cerrando su teléfono le ofrece acompañarla a casa, mientras le guía.

"**si sufres algún cambio en tu condición durante la noche, debe llamar a sus amigos ya que usted vive sola"** diciendo con preocupación

Orion le pregunta a Heroine que como Ukyo sabe acerca de ella por lo que le extraña más el sujeto diciéndole a Heroine **"Debes tener mucho cuidado con él, aunque parezca buena persona"** entonces escucha a Ukyo que le sigue hablando.

"**¿Tiene un amigo o alguien con quién contactar contigo?"** diciendo Ukyo

"**No…yo no tengo"** diciendo Heroine con decepción ante su situación

"Ya veo" su rostro se vuelve conflictivo y preocupado cuando saca su teléfono **"Eso es preocupante… umm no se si sea buena idea, pero…préstame tu teléfono"**

"**Esto…yo"** observando como extendía la mano y ella le entregaba su celular, viendo como Ukyo marcaba a lo que es su número y la guardaba en sus contactos devolviéndole su teléfono

"**Cuando tengas problemas no dude en llamarme, cualquier momento es bueno"** diciendo con una sonrisa

"**Sí"** mientras seguían caminando a casa

"**Sabes la primera vez que te conocí fue también cuando te salve" **diciendo Ukyo con una leve sonrisa divertida "Lo recuerdas en ese momento" pero nota que Heroine agacha la cabeza **"No recuerdas"**

"**Lo lamento"** diciendo con timidez **"tengo mala memoria últimamente"**

"**Eso es decepcionante, pero no se puede evitar no te preocupes por ello"** diciendo con tristeza _**"aunque deberías recordad"**_ esto último lo dijo en un susurro para sí mismo

Llegando a un camino se despide de Heroine dándose la vuelta y sonriendo sobre su hombro, diciendo que debe tener cuidado en la llegada a casa, despidiéndose de Heroine, Orion se queda preocupado diciéndole que la acompañe a su casa porque ella está perdida. Pero se da cuenta de que ya no se encontraba presente, pero no tienen problema para encontrar el camino casa. Una vez llegando al apartamento Heroine escribe en su libreta los hechos ocurridos del día de hoy, seguido de una conversación con Orion.

"**Suerte que estaba Ukyo para salvarte de ese terrible accidente"** diciendo aliviado Orion

"**Sí, fue suerte"** mientras veía el cielo** "¿Pero quién es él?"**

De repente observa un mensaje de Ukyo en su teléfono diciendo si se encontraba bien a lo que ella contesta para calmarlo, después de irse a descansar en la cama. Diciendo para sí misma

"**Deseo que cuando despierte no olvide nada"**

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 confianza

**Confianza**

04/08/XX Heroine había despertado tarde esta mañana mientras iba caminando al trabajo, aprovechando también para hablar un poco con Orion, sobre ayer en la noche su incidente que casi la ponía en peligro de no haber sido Ukyo quien le salvo la vida en ese preciso momento. Orion empezó a sospechar un poco acerca de Ukyo pero no era lo suficiente como para desconfiar todavía de él. Llegando a la cafetería descubrió al jefe con un rostro oscuro y triste mientras ponía un letrero que decía cerrado, Heroine le pregunto el por qué, a lo que Waka le respondió que la tubería de agua se había dañado y que por hoy cerrarían el café maid. Heroine se quedo un momento fija antes de pensar y decirle a Orion que hacer, si iba a caminar sin rumbo fijo a la ciudad, para encontrar más fragmentos de sus recuerdos, cuando observo que Ukyo venia caminando a dirección al café maid, saludando a Heroine con una sonrisa, mientras que Orion se sorprende por su repentina aparición y coincidencia.

"**Ah parece que otra vez se ha roto la tubería de agua"**__diciendo con decepción

"**Esto…tú"**__diciendo con timidez en su voz

"**¿Cómo te encuentras?"**__preguntando con preocupación__**"¿están bien tus lesiones?" **

"**Eh… sí, no fue mucho ya que estabas ahí"** diciendo con una leve sonrisa **"¿Usted también se encuentra bien? ¿No está lastimado?"** diciendo con preocupación en su voz a lo que Ukyo no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse levemente

"**Perdón es que…"** calmándose un poco para devolverle una mirada pasiva **"Estoy feliz, hace mucho que nadie se preocupaba por mí de esa manera"**

"**Por cierto… venias al café maid"** señalando la tienda

"**Sí, venía a saber cómo te encontrabas y a la vez comprar mi almuerzo antes de regresar a casa" **

"**Heroine debes tener precaución con él ya que no lo conocemos bien" **diciendo Orion **"trata de conversar un poco"**

Antes de que se marchara Heroine le detuvo pidiéndole si quería acompañarla a casa, a lo que Ukyo solo se sorprende un poco y sonríe ante su propuesta, pero luego ladea el rostro mientras entrecierra los ojos diciendo "_**Solo que tomaremos un camino diferente"**_ Heroine no quiso preguntar la razón más solo lo siguió, mientras caminaban.

**POV UKYO**

Sé que esta confundida por la forma en que te trato pero debes creerme que todo lo que hago es para protegerte, empiezo a conversar contigo acerca de la calle en donde nos conocimos por primera vez, a juzgar por tu rostro de tristeza no recuerdas nada.

"_**No recuerdas"**_ preguntando con seriedad

"**Lo lamento, horita tengo un poco confuso ante todo lo que está pasando"** Observando cómo ponía Ukyo un rostro nostálgico **"pero me gustaría, si me contaras un poco como nos conocimos"**

"**Pues, yo… está bien"** diciendo sonriente "**Cuando nos conocimos yo estaba fotografiando por esta calle y tú acababas de graduarte de secundaria es lo que me dijiste"** poniéndose nervioso **"Para ser te sincero estaba en un viaje yo durante el mes de marzo y termine perdiéndome en las calle de esta ciudad"**

"**Entonces estabas perdido"** diciendo entre risas

"**Sí, y después te conocí y te convertiste en mí guía personal hehe"** diciendo sonrojado **"Al principio te enojaste porque te tomaba fotos, distraídamente"** esto hizo que Heroine pusiera una cara de sorpresa **"Después de eso me encontré contigo nuevamente en las puertas de la universidad, fue una coincidencia que te conociera pero en mi lugar de trabajo, después fue muchas veces en el café"**

"**Entonces ya nos conocíamos desde antes"** diciendo con curiosidad y confusión en su voz "Lo siento si no recuerdo mucho"

De repente empuje a Heroine a un lado cayendo sobre ella esquivando una maceta que iba caerle encima, le pregunto si se encuentra bien a lo que ella me responde con una mirada perpleja ante todo lo ocurrido. Noto que después de un cierto tiempo se sonroja furiosamente haciendo notar mi error, de quedarme encima de ella y no darle su espacio. Trato de calmarme ante esta situación y le ofrezco mi mano para que se levantara, empiezo a inspeccionar si no se encuentra herida o tenga lesiones.

"**Ukyo, me encuentro bien, aun si me hubiera caído la maceta no me haría mucho daño"** diciendo con voz calmada, sacudiéndose con una mano el polvo de su vestido y de un poco que traia en mí gabardina

No dudo el impulso de abrazarla y susurrar en su oído diciendo **"Pero estoy contento de que te encuentres bien"** se aleja un poco de ella cambiando un poco su mirada a una fría y seria **"Por cierto, mañana no tienes trabajo verdad, no quieres acompañarme un rato más"**

Observo el miedo en tus ojos, no es tu culpa, deberías temerme ya que no soy yo quien estos momentos estás hablando. Hago todo lo que pueda para contener mi impulso de llevarte lejos y hacerte daño, solo espero que tu respuesta sea la correcta para detenerme hacer una locura ante ti. En verdad no quiero hacerte daño.

**POV Heroine **

Escucho a Orion decirme que debo tener cuidado con Ukyo ya que ha estado actuando raro ante la extraña proposición que me hizo, de repente siento un poco de cansancio y rechazo la salida con Ukyo por lo ocurrido de hace unos momentos.

"**Ya veo, bueno está bien que regresemos cada quien a nuestras casa"** apartándose de ella **"Debes tener cuidado de regreso**" ladeando un poco el rostro

"**Muchas gracias por salvarme y perdóname por invitarme salir"** alejándose para regresar a casa cuando escucha a la voz de Ukyo

"**Por cierto, se que sonara extraño pero quiero confirmar algo"** diciendo con preocupación en su voz **"mañana iré a tu casa alrededor de la 1" **

"**Está bien, estaré esperando" **dándole una sonrisa

No sé si estuvo bien aceptar su visita, pero solo espero no estar equivocada ante mi decisión. Escucho a Orion suspirar mientras me habla de lo extraño que es Ukyo y las cosas que hacía, llegando a casa veo un mensaje de texto de Sawa, que decía que no habrá trabajo mañana. Me recuesto en mi cama mientras fijo mi mirada al techo repitiendo unas palabras **"¿Quién eres Ukyo?"**

**POV Normal**

05/08/XX al día siguiente Heroine despertó tarde y eran las 12 del día, se acordó de la visita de Ukyo y se apresuro en arreglarse antes de que llegara y la encontrara en pijama, Orion recordó de repente y pregunto por Heroine _¿Cómo es que Ukyo sabe donde vive?,_ dejando a la chica un poco confundida, trato de recordad pero no le venía ningún recuerdo.

"**Hey ten cuidado con él, no lo conocemos muy bien"** acompañándola al frente del departamento

"**Ya no debe de tardar Orion, pero tendré cuidado"** observando que llegaba un Ukyo cansado y jadeando

"**Perdón por hacerte esperar, yo…" **mientras respiraba bocanadas de aire para recuperar la compostura

"**No me hizo esperar, solo que llego antes de tiempo" **

"**Hahaha…lo sé pero quería invitarla a salir"** jadeando y sonriendo ante ella **"solo un día sin problemas"**

Esto último hizo reír un poco a Heroine ya que él había recorrido todo el camino solo para invitarla a salir. Aceptando su invitación Ukyo le pide a ella que espere un momento para descansar.

"**Por cierto quiero hablar con usted durante el paseo si no le importa" **tomando su mochila**"aparte me ayudara para conseguir unas fotos"**

"**¿fotos?"** diciendo con duda en su voz

"**¿Y a donde deseas ir? O ¿Conocer?"** sonriendo ante su proposición

Ukyo tomo de la mano a Heroine mientras caminaban recorriendo los lugares y calles, mientras que él le contaba cómo se rencontraban en estos lugares y a la vez se pasaban platicando en su conversación, Ukyo aprovechaba para tomar por distraído a la chica y tomarle fotos, a lo que Heroine reaccionaba avergonzada y le quitaba la cámara para tratar de tomarle una a él, pero no funciono su plan al no saber cómo manejar una cámara profesional, haciendo que Ukyo solo riera y fuera atacado por una Heroine enojada. Se animo a enseñarle aunque fue un grave error ya que termino siendo atacado por ser fotografiado ante ella. El día iba avanzando hasta casi tarde, llegaron a un cruce de trenes deteniéndose en su camino. No paso de mucho cuando escucho de repente que Ukyo le llamaba notando que su cara estaba un poco oscurecida.

"**No sabes nada acerca de un accidente… ¿que involucre a personas de ser golpeados por un tren?"** esto último lo dijo con una voz burlona y sombria

"**Yo no…se"** diciendo con un poco de temor **"Ukyo…" **retrocediendo un poco

Esto último hizo que reaccionara de golpe haciendo que Ukyo cambiara su rostro por uno triste y arrepentimiento mientras se disculpaba de Heroine, por haber dicho esas terribles palabras. Heroine toma su mano mientras le da una sonrisa diciéndole **"Que todo está bien"**, terminando de pasar el tren, cruzan la calle y Ukyo le señala a Heroine que este es la mejor vista para ver los fuegos artificiales. Pero de repente Ukyo cambia el tema ya que recuerda que no ha pasado el festival, haciendo que Heroine se extrañara ante su comportamiento.

Pasando por la Universidad Ukyo le habla que aquí se encontraba Ikki y Kent que son sus compañeros de clase de ella, y que toma se encontraba en otro salón y lo que hacía cada uno de ellos. Después platico que Shin no estaba todavía en la universidad. Ukyo noto que Heroine no podía recordar mucho pero si conocía algunas cosas de ellos. Siguieron su paseo hasta pasar por un hospital.

"**Has venido aquí"** diciendo Ukyo

"**No, que yo recuerde"** recordando lo que le dijo Orion **"Pero no te preocupes, me encuentro bien"**

"**Es bueno saber eso, entonces sigamos" **

"**Sí" **

Llegando a un santuario Ukyo se disculpo por haberla hecho caminar tanto, y que esperada aquí un momento ya que iba a comprar un poco jugo. Antes de marcharse le advirtió que no se acercara al Pozo, a lo que Heroine simplemente se quedo extrañada ante la advertencia de Ukyo.

"**De todos modos no podemos ver el fondo del pozo porque está muy profundo" **diciendo Orion con despreocupación

"**Se ve un poco deteriorado"** acercándose un poco, pero de repente siente que se desmorona el piso **"¡Ah!"**

"**¡Cuidado!"** diciendo Orion tratando de tomarla de la mano

Antes de que cayera Ukyo llega a su rescate tomándola del brazo rápidamente y atrayéndola hacia él. Quedando sus rostros cerca del uno al otro, esto hizo que se apartaran el uno al otro con la cara sonrosada, mientras que Ukyo solo suelta una leve carcajada.

"**De no haber estado aquí hubieras caído"** mientras se levantaba, para después ofrecerle su mano **"Parece que este mundo está tratando de atentar con su vida"**

"**Te refieres que los accidentes que tuve, están destinado acabar con mi vida" **diciendo con temor

"**Corres un grave peligro durante el mes de agosto"** diciendo con seriedad en su tono de voz **"Pero yo sé cómo evitar todo esto…solo tienes que creerme" **

"_**Hey no entiendo muy bien lo que dice Ukyo…no se me da un mal presentimiento" **_diciendo Orion _**"Estoy empezando a sospechar que ve el futuro, ya que no es posible evitar el destino de una persona ¿O sí?" **_

"**Acaso no confías todavía en mí"** preguntando Ukyo al notar el rostro sorprendido de Heroine

"_**No será una broma lo que está haciendo Ukyo, solo para ver tu reacción" **_mirando Orion a Ukyo con desconfianza _**"Esta bien dejare a tu elección, pero recuerda que debes estar alerta con esta persona"**_

Heroine le pregunta Ukyo con voz determinada **"¿Acaso usted ve el futuro?"**

"**No, solo…se de algunas cosas que sucederán, tal vez porque ya las he experimentado antes" **observando como el rostro de Heroine se calmaba un poco **"¿Confiaras en mí?"**

"**Solo prestare atención a sus advertencias"** mientras caminaba delante de él para invitarlo a que la siguiera **"Ya que Ukyo me protegerá por un tiempo"** dándole una leve sonrisa

Ukyo termina llevándola de regreso a casa ya que había anochecido, mientras reflexionaban y miraban el cielo nocturno. Ukyo empezó a contar sobre su niñez y como jugaba con su cámara fotográfica de su padre, y toma muchas fotografías de cosas y objeto. En ese momento se detuvo y observo el cielo despejado sin nubes y con la luna brillante y comento que es cuando se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era el mundo y que quería mostrarlo a través de las fotografías. Heroine solo se alegra de observar como Ukyo le cuenta su historia con tanta emoción.

"**Siempre que miro el cielo, siento un alivio" **diciendo con alegría **"Más cuando estas acompañado"**

Tomando la mano de Heroine caminan de regreso a su casa **"Vamos está empezando hacer frio"** diciendo Ukyo, pero después se da cuenta de su acción y la suelta un momento **"Perdón, eh estado abusando de su amabilidad y compañía"** deprimiendo un enojo consigo mismo **"Pero esta calle me trae recuerdos"** mientras seguía caminando con el rostro ladeado _**"Cuando íbamos tomados de la mano"**_diciéndolo en un susurro para sí mismo. **"Pero estoy contento de encontrarnos nuevamente"** deteniéndose un poco.

"**Ukyo, ¿Usted ha estado esperando por mi?" **pensado para sí misma observando fijamente a él

"_**Oie Heroine porque te detuviste a caso recordaste algo"**_ diciendo Orion

"**Creo que deberíamos empezar a movernos"** riendo un poco el chico

"**tienes razón"** diciendo Heroine con una leve risa mientras seguía a Ukyo

Llegando al complejo de departamentos se despide de Ukyo y entra a su casa acercándose a la mesa a escribir en su diario lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy, Orion empieza hablar con Heroine sobre sus sospechas de aquel sujeto, asiendo que ella solo pensara más acerca de Ukyo.

"**Empiezo a sospechar que él puede viajar a mundos paralelos y conocer lo que ocurre"** mientras flotaba alrededor de la habitación **"puede que sea un espíritu, pero lo veo muy humano"**

"**Crees que Ukyo sea un espíritu igual… ¿como usted?"** preguntando a Orion

"**No, puede ser posible, tal vez sea un espíritu medio que solo viaja por los mundos"** cambiando su voz a una seria **"aunque, vea como lo vea no es un espíritu sino un humano"**

"**Orion podrías hablarme un poco más acerca de los mundos paralelos" **diciendo con interés en su voz **"Acaso se puede cambiar el destino" **

"**Sí, incluso nosotros los espiritus podemos cambiar e ir a un mundo, a la hora que desea que aparezca" **diciendo serio** "Pero no podemos ver el futuro"**

Esa noche Heroine solo entendió la explicación y la posibilidad que podría ser Ukyo un espíritu, descartando ese hecho decidió descansar ya que mañana le esperaría otro día lleno de misterios en su vida.

**Continuara **

**Lamento la tardanza pero no me encontraba en casa :D y pues aquí está la siguiente parte disfrútenla y dejen comentarios**


	3. Chapter 3 honestidad

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo :D y pues ya los siguiente irá aumentando la situación por eso es M+18. Disfruten!**

**Honestidad**

**06/08/XX**

Heroine se había preparado para ir a trabajar, después de la series de accidentes que tuvo ayer con Ukyo. Entrando al café Meido Hitsuji se encuentra con su jefe y sus amigas Sawa y Mina quienes la miraron preocupadas, acercándose a Heroine mientras la abrazaban.

"**Estaba muy preocupada por ti"** – diciendo Sawa con un tono de regaño

"**Senpai… ¿Por qué nos avisaste que estabas bien?"** – diciendo enojada Mina

"**¿Qué sucede?"** – diciendo con confusión en su voz al ver perpleja a sus amigas

"**¿Eh?"** – sujetándola de los hombros – "**No te enteraste del accidente"**

"**Cayo escombros de un edificio cerca de tu casa, Senpai"** – diciendo mina – **"Aparte no contestaste tu celular ayer para saber si te encontrabas bien"**

"**Lo siento"** – diciendo Heroine

"**Debes avisarnos de que te encuentres bien, has tenido 3 accidentes últimamente"** – diciendo Sawa con voz cansada

"**Yo creo que más" **– diciendo para sí misma

"**Heroine te sugiero que tengas más cuidados y que te cambies para que empieces a trabajar"** – diciendo en tono serio Waka

"**Sí"** – diciendo con un rubor en sus mejillas de avergonzada

"**Nee… parece ser que Ukyo volvió a salvarte"** – diciendo Orion con una risita – **"Estoy pensando que ve el futuro"**

"**Tal vez" **- entrando a los vestidores

Terminando de ponerse su uniforme y reunirse con su equipo de trabajo, se da cuenta que su primer cliente es Ukyo, haciendo que se sorprenda Orion al verlo. Heroine solo se acerca y le dice con su frase **"Bienvenido de nuevo, amo",** esto hizo que Ukyo se pusiera rojo y volteara su rostro a un lado mientras seguía a la chica a la mesa que le había asignado, entregándole un cartel del menú.

"**Mmm…buenos días yo…quería comprobar si estabas bien…y"** – diciendo avergonzado ante la frase y al verla con el uniforme de Meido – **"Bueno yo… creo que pediré un Té y un omelett" **

"**Gracias por preocuparte mí, también quería saber si usted se encuentra bien"** - diciendo con una sonrisa

"**Eso me hace feliz de escucharte"** – devolviéndole la sonrisa

"**Oh Ukyo volviste, veo que te quieres robar a nuestra linda meido"** - tomando a Heroine por los hombros – **"Pero no puedo entregártela a si de fácil"**

"**No…yo solo"** – poniéndose rojo

"**Hahahaha es broma"** – soltando a Heroine

"**Iré por su orden" **– alejándose lo más lejos con un leve sonrojo

Observa por un buen rato que el jefe y Ukyo entraron en una conversación de cámaras y estilos de fotografía, en ese momento entro Shin y Toma para saludar a Heroine, pero ella los confunde con unos clientes y los recibe con su frase típica del lugar haciendo que los dos se sonroje, y empezaran a tartamudear.

"**0h si yo creo… que es típico de que nuestro jefe te tenga así" **– diciendo Toma con un rubor

"**Eres un idiota Toma" **– diciendo Shin

"**Hehehe lo siento, están en su día de descanso"** – diciendo Heroine

"**Ah…sí venimos a explotar a Kent y Ikki en su servicio" **– diciendo entre risas Toma

"**Más bien venganza hacia ellos"** – diciendo Shin

"**Los escuche a los dos"** – diciendo molesto Ikki detrás del mostrador mientras preparaba unas bebidas

Ukyo observaba la conversación amistosa de ellos, por un momento se sintió celoso ya que ellos le hacían sonreír a ella. Aprovechando que se habían ido a sentar, se levanto para ir a pagar su desayuno y a la vez acercarse a Heroine, diciéndole en un leve susurro que solo pudo escuchar ella.

"_**trata de no acércate mucho a ellos, pueden llegar a traicionarte" **_– alejándose se retira del lugar dándole una última mirada

Esa misma mañana Toma y Shin le habían pedido a ella salir con uno de los dos o elegir, haciendo ella caso de la advertencia de Ukyo invento una excusa para evitar que eligiera entre ellos, diciendo que tenía otros planes. Toma se disculpo por la fecha que le había propuesto y que no debía estar presionada en elegir a quien, para evitar que se viera implicada romper su amistad con ella. Esa día Heroine se quedo pensando en la coincidencias que tenia Ukyo en lo que le decía, pero aun seguía con la fe de que Ukyo no pudiera predecir el futuro.

**07/08/XX**

Ukyo había regresado al café Meido Hitsuji para mostrarle al gerente de la tiene su colección de fotografías que le había prometido, esta vez no le atendió Heroine ya que se encontraba hablando con la presidenta del club de fans de Ikki, pero aun la mantuvo vigilando para que no le sucediera nada. Sawa atendió su orden mientras que Waka hojeaba el cuadernillo donde venían las fotos, mientras alagaba su trabajo y la forma en que toma su resolución en las imágenes. Iba darle la vuelta a la hoja después de ver el gorrión dormido, pero fue detenido por Ukyo, pero el esquivo su movimiento y pudo darle la vuelta para observar en la siguiente página el café Meido Hitsuji y en otra foto a Heroine con una sonrisa alegre. Waka solo observo a Ukyo con una mirada divertida, mientras que el se sonrojaba de más.

"**Diría que parecerías un pervertido detrás de ella" **– diciendo divertido ante su expresión – **"Pero es una buena foto"**

"**Sí…"** – diciendo con timidez

"**Me halaga tener una foto de la tienda, pero sin duda capturaste una buena toma"** – regresándole la foto a Ukyo – **"Se que no tienes malas intenciones como otros fotógrafos, pero…"**

"**Solo lo tome… porque se veía hermosa la escena"** – diciendo con tartamudeo

"**Ok"** – cerrando el álbum – **"mantendré en secreto esto"**

"**Gracias"** – regresando su tono de piel

"**Solo no le vayas hacer cosas sucias, Ukyo"** – diciendo en tono burla

"**Yo no haría eso"** – diciendo avergonzado

Antes de retirarse Ukyo se acerca a Heroine advirtiéndole de que tuviera cuidado cuando regrese a casa y que no vaya a la estación, porque estaría un hombre que ataca a la azar las mujeres. Ella solo asintió, aun confundida ante su advertencia cuando sintió que se iba alejando, ella tomo su mano mientras que Ukyo observo una mirada llena de temor en ella. Heroine lo soltó y se disculpo por su atrevimiento al tratar de detenerlo.

"**Ten mucho cuidado…"** - mientras que se despedía y se aleja de él

Esa misma noche Heroine había llegado a su casa cuando sonó su celular, resulto ser Toma que le había advertido con una voz preocupante diciendo "Que no saliera de casa por ningún motivo". Encendió la televisión como le había dicho, apareció en las noticias que un sujeto había tratado de apuñalar a una mujer joven, Heroine solo se quedo impresionada. Más tarde hablo Ukyo con un tono cansado y agotador.

"**Te encuentras bien"** – diciendo entre jadeos – **"Estas en casa"**

"**Sí…"**

"**Que alivio"** – recuperando el aliento

"**¿De donde estás hablando?" **– preguntando por su forma de hablar

"**Disculpa, estoy hablando desde un teléfono público…hahaha algo cerca de tú casa"** – diciendo calmado – **"mi celular se murió, pero necesitaba saber si te encontrabas bien…bueno ya cuelgo…"**

"**¡ESPERA!"** – diciendo Heroine

"**¿Qué sucede?" **

"**yo…quiero preguntarte" **– diciendo con voz tímida – **"¿Por qué me estas advirtiendo de todo esto?"**

"**¿Necesito una razón para salvar a alguien?" **– suspirando

"**Lo siento…" **- diciendo del otro lado de la línea

"**Debes de saber que no es una razón especial… solo que yo" **– seguido de un largo suspiro y un momento de silencio – **"Quiero protegerte… me gustaría que te quedes así, si es posible, sin saber nada"**

**08/08/XX**

Al día siguiente Heroine se despertó para limpiar su apartamento ya que hoy era su día de descanso, terminando se sentó un momento para escribir en su diario, para evitar que no olvide los eventos de ayer. Orión empezó a sacar conclusiones acerca de Ukyo haciendo que Heroine quedase más confundida, después de la conversación de ayer con Ukyo.

"**Qué tal si Ukyo contrato esa persona "** – poniendo un rostro de espanto

"**No lo creo"** – revisando los contactos de su teléfono – **" Si no, Toma estaría involucrado en los incidentes"**

"**Pero… si no predice el futuro y si no es un espíritu"** – mientras pensaba **– "¿Qué es él?"**

De repente llega un mensaje de texto al celular, tratándose de Ukyo. Heroine leyó el mensaje que decía acerca de reunirse con él en un callejón que marco dentro de unos 30 minutos.

"**¿Por qué quiere verme en ese lugar?"** – preguntándole a Orion

" **me parece un poco extraño"** – cambiando de opinión – **"aunque sería buena idea hablar con él"**

"**tienes razón"**

Después de un rato consigue otro mensaje, donde Ukyo le avisa que ignore el primer mensaje. Orion molesto se enoja por hacerle pedirle que vaya alguna parte y luego decirle que no vaya, mientras se queja de lo indeciso que es Ukyo, luego le pregunta heroine que debería hacer. Heroine por un momento decidió seguir el consejo suyo de quedarse en su casa, y ver televisión haciendo que Orion se calmase un poco y se pusieran a ver una serie de televisión. 15 minutos después escucha tocar su puerta, a lo que ella abre y ve a Ukyo cansado y jadeante mientras que la mira con una sonrisa.

"**Uuff…estas a salvo…que bien" **– recargándose en la pared – "me alegra de que no hayas dejado este lugar"

"**Ukyo, te encuentras bien…espera iré por un poco de agua" **– pero la detiene tomándola del brazo

"**Solo…quédate a mi lado" **– mirándola con suplica **– "solo dame unos minutos, utilice toda mi energía para llegar aquí"**

"_**No me digas que corrió todo el camino para llegar hasta aquí"**_ – diciendo Orion

"**Hahaha como no es posible que haya tomado taxi"**- diciendo entre risas – **"pero quería verte"**

"**Yo…"- **poniendo una mano sobre la suya – **"estoy bien…"**

"**Sí"** – recobrando el aliento se levanta – **me marcho**

**No quisieras quedarte a tomar Té** – diciendo con preocupación en su voz al verlo cansado

**Me gustaría…pero** – bajando la cabeza en forma de resignación – **"No puedo estar a solas contigo sin que haya alguien alrededor, que pueda detenerme" **

"**Veo que se preocupa mucho por ti"** – sonriendo ante la intención de Ukyo por protegerla – **" incluso corrió hasta aquí para verte"** – diciendo Orion

"**será mejor que te quedes en tu casa y no salgas por hoy" **– mientras se retiraba

Heroine solo observo cómo se marchaba el sujeto sabiendo que no se encontraba del todo bien, ese día hizo caso a la advertencia de Ukyo.

**10/08/XX**

Después del trabajo Heroine y Orion se encontraban caminando por la ciudad tratando de encontrar un recuerdo que hiciera más fácil de entender su situación en este mundo, terminan su conversación cuando entrar al parque y Orion solo admira alrededor y queda asombrado de la cantidad de arboles que hay en este mundo.

"**Este mundo me sorprende de las cosas que hay"** – diciendo alegre Orion

"**te gusta"** – diciendo con una sonrisa

"**me agrada este lugar, ¿a ti no?"**

"**Sí, me gusta mucho"**

"**El único problema que no hemos entrado ningún recuerdo tuyo a pesar de que aquí hay mucha actividad y gente"** – diciendo Orion

De repente encuentran a Ukyo recostado en el pasto, en un estado de dormido. Orion le pregunta a Heroine si se encuentra bien, ya que noto que el color de su rostro esta algo palido. Ella se acerca para colocar una mano en su rostro y comprobar si se encuentra bien, pero es despertado Ukyo algo desorientado ante todo a su alrededor.

"**Este lugar…ah maldita sea… parece que sigo con vida"** - mientras mueve una mano hacia su rostro tratando de despertarse – **"Otra vez…yo"** – dirige su mirada a la chica que está a su lado y gruñe en estado furioso – **"Tú"** – tomándola del cuello de su vestido – **"Es todo por tú culpa… es por ti que estoy"** – nota que ella hace un intento inútil de zafarse – **"He intentado escapar, tal vez si termino esto"**

"**Para…"** – en un gemido débil – **"Por favor"**

En uno de sus intentos termino golpeando a un costado de las costillas logrando soltarla, Ukyo recobra el conocimiento cuando observa que ella está tratando de huir y ella lo observa cómo se agarra el pecho como tratando de recobrar la compostura, Heroine solo observa a un Ukyo confundido y preguntándose ¿qué hacia aquí?, dándose cuenta de la situación.

"**¿Tú?...yo te hice eso"** – observando su vestido arrugado y la mirada de ella con algo de temor – **"Perdóname…yo te hice esto"** – tratando de calmarse – **"No debes acercarte a mi cuando duermo, te lo he dicho" **– mientras se culpaba – **"Si no hubiera recobrado el conocimiento yo hubiera…"**

"**Ukyo…"** – tratando de acercarse pero el mantenía distancia a cada paso que daba

"**Detente"** – diciendo con temor – **" Por favor mantente aleja 2 metros de mí horita soy…peligroso para ti, si estoy despierto"**

"**De acuerdo"** – mientras caminan a un lugar con más gente

" **Recuerda que mientras duerma, no debes acercarte a mi"** – mientras le mencionaba algunos lugares donde dormía él y tenía que tener precaución

"**¿Deberías preguntarle si tiene un lugar donde dormir?"** – diciéndole Orion

"**Ukyo, ¿usted tiene un hogar?"** – preguntando Heroine

"**Sí, tengo"** – agachando la cabeza – **"pero si no alguien a mi alrededor…yo"**

"**Por eso duerme afuera"** – diciendo Heroine

"**Es para evitar que yo haga algo extraño"** – diciendo voz seria – **"Debes pensar que soy una persona extraña"** – mientras ladea el rostro – **"No se puede evitar estos acontecimientos" –** luego se detiene mirándola fijamente en el rostro **– "Sabes todo esto que está sucediendo lo veo en mi sueño"**

"**Entonces vendría siendo un Deja Vu"** – diciendo Heroine

"**De todos modos no creería mucho en estos sueños"** – Observa que hay menos gente – **"Debería acompañarte a tu casa, no es seguro"**

"**sí"** – caminando por un largo tramo para su casa – **"Ukyo, no sientes frio cuando duermes afuera"**

"**Esto…yo, no"** – avergonzándose – **"la verdad yo no siento, ya que me quedo profundamente dormido"**

"**Eso no está bien, terminaras resfriándote" **– diciendo con regaño – **"O incluso la gente que pasa, pensara que estas grave o sufriste una recaída"**

"**Entonces tratare de no preocupar a cierta persona"** – tocándole la cabeza asiendo que se sonroje Heroine, pero de inmediato retira su mano al darse cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de ella – **"Perdón se me olvidaba"**

"**Ya es excusa tuya, sé que no me lastimaras más"** – acercándose a él – **"Ya casi llegamos"**

"**Te dije que estuvieras alejada" **– diciendo con voz molesta – **" Se que no debería decir esto…pero"** – cambia su expresión molesta por una sonrisa – **"Pero estoy contento de verte hoy"**

De repente le viene un recuerdo a Heroine, donde se encontraba Ukyo en la entrada de la universidad mirándolo sorprendido al rencontrarse de nuevo con ella.

Flash Back…

"**Debe ser una broma"** – diciendo algo sorprendido – **"debe ser que se está cumpliendo, no pensé que te volvería a encontrar"**

"**Hehe hace tiempo que no te veía"** – dándole una sonrisa

"**Me arrepiento de esa vez que nos conocimos, no haberte pedido tú numero"** - diciendo algo sonriente – **"quería hablar contigo, un poco más"**

"**Yo también"**

"**Estoy feliz de conocerte otra vez" **

Fin Flash back….

Después le viene otro recuerdo donde están los dos esperando que pase el cruce de los trenes, y Ukyo está enfrente de ella con el rostro serio.

Flash Back….

"**No sé, qué debo decir en estos momentos"** – sonrojado – **"¿Qué puedo hacer yo…para decirle lo que siento hacia usted?"**

"**Ukyo…"** - diciendo sonrojada con las manos cubriendo su rostro con lagrimas

"**En este momento yo quiero decirle…que yo"** – acercándose a ella **- **_**aishiteru**_

Fin del Flash Back….

Heroine regresa a recobrar la compostura, mientras que Orion le pregunta si recordó algo, ella mira fijamente a Ukyo con tristeza al saber un poco de él. Ukyo piensa que le hizo daño y rápidamente empieza a disculparse, pero de repente empieza a disculparse por su comportamiento.

"**Ukyo usted no tiene la culpa" **– diciendo avergonzada **– "Solo, que… me gustaría que fuese sincero conmigo"** – llevándose las manos al rostro

"**Mañana la veré de nuevo… y también pasado mañana"** – diciendo con una voz calmada – **"igual, en su lugar de trabajo o cuando va a casa"** - nota que se acerca ella más a él casi quedando frente uno al otro – **"¿Qué? Usted no debe hacer eso, ¿No te dije que no se acerque por un buen rato?" **– Diciendo molesto

"**¡¿Qué haces Heroine es peligroso?!"** – diciendo Orion

"**Ukyo… ¿Qué piensa de mí?, ¿Qué soy para usted?" **– diciendo con voz temerosa

El silencio los invade por unos minutos ante la pregunta que hizo Heroine a Ukyo, su rostro cubierto en sus manos, mientras que él solo la mira fijamente sin aparta su mirada de ella. Toma sus manos apartándolos de su rostro y ella solo lo observa esperando su respuesta mientras cierra los ojos.

"**Mírame"** – diciendo con voz seria – **"Necesito que escuches esto"** – observando que ella lo miraba con una confusión en sus ojos, mientras que el dice claramente – **"Te amo… más que cualquier otro, sí, pienso como en alguien importante para mí" **– haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran ante su respuesta – **"No sé y no puedo recordad muy bien, pero estado buscándote desde hace mucho a usted"**

"**Entonces nosotros…"**

"**Ha sido un tiempo largo desde que estuve siguiéndote y buscándote"** – mientras bajaba su mirada – **"Por eso no debes acercarte a mí, ya que mis sentimientos son muy fuerte"**

"**Pero…"- ** fue interrumpida cuando Ukyo hablo

"**Nada bueno saldrá, aun si me aceptas"** – alejándose de ella **– "Entiende que solo quiero protegerte solo durante este tiempo"**

"**Lo entiendo"**

De regreso a su apartamento, Heroine solo se sienta en su cama. Mientras que Orion se sorprende de que haya recuperado una parte de sus recuerdos, pero también se da cuenta de que no pudo sentirlos, como si algo lo detuviera. Esa noche Orion le pregunto a Heroine en pensaba mientras que ella solo cubría su rostro en sus rodillas ante lo que dijo Ukyo.

**Continuara….**

Lo siento por no subir un buen rato fic pero andaba ocupada en otro :D pero disfruten… y si una autora me pregunto ¬_¬ para cuando la acción del sexo y yo le dije que todavía no es tiempo xD diablos el hecho de que sea M no significa que a cada ratito, ya sé que todos mis fic's llevan lemon ._. Pero diablos aguanta xD hahaha ok

Lamento si es demasiado tedioso el hecho de que Ukyo esté a cada rato preocupándose por Heroine pero en el juego es asi, por eso le cambio xD y en el siguiente como mencione será M+18 ya había dicho ¬_¬ que no es un fic T ok… disfruten el siguiente y espero sus comentarios y opiniones :D


	4. Chapter 4

**11/08/XX**

Heroine se encontraba trabajando en el café, mientras que Ukyo solo la observaba desde una de las mesas, mientras bebía un jugo y hablaba con Waka sobre algunas fotografías, hasta que llego Mina para recoger el vaso donde estaba bebiendo Ukyo donde antes había un poco de bebida. Ukyo le pidió otra bebida antes de que se fuera de regreso a la barra, Waka solo suelta una risa mientras que le da un leve golpe en la espalda a Ukyo.

-**"Hahaha... me sorprendes cada día muchacho"** – mientras señalaba la cantidad de vasos que había bebido **–"Una persona común se habría hartado de tanta bebida incluso, no aguantaría las ganas de ir al baño"**

**-"Estoy acostumbrado a toda clase de bebidas"- **diciendo algo avergonzado

**-"No será por ella"-** mientras pellizcaba su mejilla **–"No le has quitado la vista desde que llegaste, incluso no me sigues la conversación"**

**-"Jefe, no moleste al cliente"-** diciendo Mine con voz autoritaria **–"Aquí esta su café"**

**-"Gracias"-** llegando a darle un sorbo a su café pero Waka menciona la palabra _**"Acosador"**_ haciendo que lo escupa **– "¡No lo soy!"** – diciendo con un leve rubor

Ukyo fija su mirada nuevamente en Heroine cuando observa que Ikki se la lleva a los vestidores, asiendo que Mine soltara un sonido de asombro, Waka le aprovecha para preguntarle a Ukyo para evitar que Mine soltara sus celos.

-**"Ukyo, ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te pregunte esta mañana?"-**diciendo Waka

**-"Sí"**

**Flash Back**

Estaban reunidos todos los empleados del café Meido no hitsuji para organizarse de cerrar temprano el café e ir al festival de los fuegos artificiales, en ese momento entro un cliente tratándose de Ukyo, a lo que Waka responde que había llegado temprano. Ukyo se disculpo por la intromisión a su junta y dijo que esperaría afuera, pero Waka lo detiene diciendo que 5 minutos no afectara en su horario.

**-"Vaya, Ukyo está muy temprano para de ver a senpai"**- diciendo entre risas Mine

-"**Yo solo…pensé que eran las 9…"-** diciendo en un tono desanimado

**-"Buenos días Ukyo"-** diciendo Heroine con una sonrisa

-"**Buenos días"** – diciendo con una sonrisa

**-"Vaya, tenemos algo de rivalidad Shin"-** diciendo con tono de broma Toma

**-"No sé de que hablas Toma"** – diciendo Shin con tono de molestia

-"**Por cierto Ukyo estamos planeando ir al festival de fuegos articiales"-** diciendo Waka **–"Vas a tomar fotos o llevar una chica a salir, tal vez a Heroine"**

**-"Jefe" –** diciendo enojada Sawa

-"**No creo, que quiera salir con un completo extraño"-** diciendo con una sonrisa **–"Solo nuestra relación es de negocio hehehe"**

Sawa nota que Heroine solo agacha un poco la cabeza, sabiendo ella que detrás de su sonrisa se escondía su verdadero rostro, Ikki llego deslizándose en la conversación, mientras tomaba a Heroine detrás de sus hombros diciendo _**"Heeh…Entonces no hay problema si la invito",**_ Waka molesto le reprime por haber llegado 30 segundos antes de que fuera retraso, asiendo que Ikki sonriera y le dijera que está teniendo cuidado de no llegar tarde, a lo que aprovecha en repetir de nuevo su invitación.

**-"Iba enviarte un mensaje de texto, pero mejor es que te lo diga en persona"**- diciendo Ikki **– "No te importaría si la invito"** - todo el mundo observa a Ukyo ya que lo ven de pie en silencio

**-"Ella puede ir"** – diciendo con voz seria **–"Yo no puedo ir… pero ella puede ir siempre que la escoltes de regreso y durante el festival, Ikki" **

Ikki asiente y se lleva a Heroine para darle los detalles de la cita, mientras que Waka da la orden de que todos vayan a trabajar, Mine solo observa a Heroine desde lejos antes de mumurar unas palabras.

**-"Yo quería ser la cita de Ikki"-** diciendo entre un gruñido de enojo –"**Esto es injusto"**

Fin Flash Back

**-"Aunque quiera ir con ella, no puedo"** – Observando cómo las Fans de Ikki y Mine no aguantaban los celos **–"Ella es libre de decidir"**

**13/08/XX**

Ese día había despertado tarde, se levanto para observar que eran la 3 de la tarde. Orion le reprimió por haber dormido tanto, se acerco para observar su rostro que estaba triste mientras apretaba el teléfono. Y observaba en una silla la yukata que compro ayer.

**-"Lo bueno que empieza en la noche"** – diciendo Orion –**"No me agrado la actitud de esas chicas, como te trataron"**

-"Rika san no le agrada la idea de que esté presente" – diciendo con desanimo –**"incluso el mensaje de ayer"**

**-"A pesar de que Ukyo no te envió un mensaje de alerta más que ese, que nos fuéramos antes de que llegaran las fans de Ikki"-** diciendo Orion con poco de molestia en su tono –"**Parece que no quisiera que nos acercáramos con él"** – en eso nota que Heroine envía un mensaje a Ikki sorprendiéndose por el contenido del texto **–"No iras diciendo que estas enferma"**

**- "Sí"** – pero al momento recibe otro mensaje de contestación diciendo que se aliviaría –"Por un momento pensé que no me creería"

**-"Pero igual es una buena persona"-** diciendo entre risas mientras observa que le escribe un mensaje a Ukyo **–"Le diras lo que sucedido"**

**-"Sí, no quiero que este preocupado"** – diciendo ella – **"Aparte quiero verlo"** – ruborizándose – **"mejor le llamo"**

**- "A pesar de que sus celos no eran muy notorios ayer" –** diciendo con una sonrisa

Ellos le llaman pero no contesta, a lo que envio un mensaje de texto pidiendo reunirse con él, pero después de varios minutos no responde, por lo que deciden salir a recorrer las calles de la ciudad a buscarlo. Después de unas horas cae la noche, llegando a un parque a descansar, observa una vista que da para ver los fuegos artificiales. Orion se sorprende de ver los explosivos que iluminan el cielo.

**-"Es sorprendente las cosas hermosas que pueden crear los seres humanos" –** diciendo con alegría **– "Si llegara a ser un humano, me gustaría crear cosas hermosas"** – de repente Orion se asusta cuando escucha un ruido - **"Waa…ahí viene alguien"**

De repente aparece Ukyo con una mirada sorpresa y a la vez cansado, mientras se acercaba a ella preguntándole con una voz preocupante y molesta **"¿Qué estas asiendo aquí?"**, por lo que ella solo aparta la mirada a un lado mientras murmura unas palabras que intentaba formular.

**-"Acaso te perdiste, ¿Por qué no estás con Ikki?"** – quedando frente a ella

**-"Quería… verte" -** diciendo débilmente en un susurro

Ukyo la abraza mientras murmura diciendo **–"Se que no me recuerdas o el tiempo que pasamos juntos, y aun así me has buscado"** – Suavemente le dice idiota mientras dice – **"No te advertí que no se acercara a mí"-** estrechándola más a él – **"No deberías decir esas palabras sobre el deseo de conocerme"** – la voz se vuelve inestable cuando él en voz baja menciona **–"También quiero conocerte, pero no puedo. Encuentro que no se debo de hacer"** – Su voz se agrieta – "**No tengo el derecho de ser su novio…incluso si estas manos…han intentado muchas veces"**

**-"Ukyo…"** – cayendo en un recuerdo

Flash Back

Dentro de un Hospital se encontraba Heroine en una camilla estando inconsciente con algunas heridas, mientras que a un lado estaba Ukyo sosteniendo su mano con algunas lágrimas en su rostro mientras confesaba sus sentimientos a ella.

**-"Te amo…quisiera abrazarte diez veces, no cien veces y decirte lo que siento siempre"** – mientras acariciaba su rostro – **"Con que ella abra los ojos una vez más"** – con voz desesperada - **"No tengo ningún otro deseo, incluso aunque me olvidara…por favor"** – en forma de ruego dice – **"Déjeme salvarla a ella"**

Fin del Flash Back

**15/08/XX**

El día de hoy era su día de descanso a pesar que ayer pasaron un infierno con las fans de Ikki, pudo esquivar a Toma sin problemas durante el trabajo, a pesar de que Ukyo no estuvo presente para protegerla debido a su resfriado. Decidió que el día de hoy iría a verlo nuevamente, ya que el día de los fuegos artificiales cayo inconsciente tras uno de los recuerdos que obtuvo. Orion le pregunta a qué lugar deben ir antes de terminar decidiendo de ir a buscar a Ukyo, sabiendo que no tiene un lugar fijo. Se desplazan en la ciudad en busca de él y terminan en el santuario sin encontrarlo, decide llamarlo pero no logra obtener respuesta. De repente Orion señala que Ukyo se encuentra dormido en el césped a lo que Orion se molesta. Acercándose un poco Heroine le viene un recuerdo.

Flash Back

Ukyo se encontraba explicando sobre la casa de su abuelo, y lo mucho que le gustaba y los recuerdos que tenia, a pesar de la muerte de su abuelo. No pudo conservar la casa ya que en ese entonces era un estudiante de primaria y sus padres no podían mantener la casa por lo que la vendieron. Y sus padres se lo llevaron fuera del país y ahora 15 años después, ha vuelto y esperaba encontrar la casa destruida pero, en realidad estaba ahí. Heroine recordó que había leído de esa casa y había venido a verla y fue cuando lo conoció. Se encontraba con una maleta y un papel mientras que escuchaba la historia. Noto que él joven empezó a derramar unas lagrimas.

**-"A veces siento como si estuviera a punto de reencontrarme nuevamente con mi abuelo"-** Su voz es firme pero empieza a derramar una lagrimas, avergonzándose un poco ya que se da cuenta de la chica **–"Perdón…debes pensar que es extraño de un hombre llorar frente a una mujer" **

**-"Nadie iba llorar si no volvieras a ver un lugar precioso" –** diciendo con una sonrisa

-"**Gracias"-** devolviéndole el gesto **–"Perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Ukyo ¿y el tuyo?"**

**-"Mi nombre es Heroine" **

Fin Flash Back

Regresando al presente Heroine junto con Orion sienten un vértigo por el recuerdo, en eso notan que despierta Ukyo haciendo que Orion tratase una forma de esconder a Heroine recordando la advertencia de no acercarse mientras estaba dormido. Ukyo los nota pero cuando despierta su expresión es tranquila y suave, toma del brazo a Heroine y la jala junto con él en un abrazo mientras suelta un suspiro.

**-"Tuve un mal sueño, uno cruel"-** acariciando su cabeza **–"Soñé que te buscaba y no te encontraba"-** Su voz se apaga un momento y después menciona en medio de un susurro ante ella **– "Pero está aquí y me alegro de que haya sido un sueño"-** diciendo con voz calmada **– "tú estás aquí"**

**-"Ukyo"** – sonrojada

Pero de repente Ukyo despierta del todo y se da cuenta que la esta abrazando con fuerza, soltándola mientras su rostro se ponía de un rojo brillante y Heroine tartamudeaba a forma de tratar de disculparse ante él. Mientras que el menciona que debió haberse quedado dormido y que se siente arrepentido de su mano derecha y la forma que la toco.

**-"A mí se me hace que no es la mano derecha lo único"** – diciendo Orion

**-"Hehehe podría aplicar fuerza para detener tú mano"** – diciendo en burla

**-"No es así, solo tú podrías"** – diciendo Ukyo

**-"Esta declarando que puede acosarte sexualmente"** – diciendo Orion en tono serio

-"**Te he dicho que no te acerques mientras duermo"-** diciendo algo molesto

- **"Sí"** – asintiendo con un sonrisa

**-"Me estas escuchando ¿verdad?"**- al notar que la chica solo asentía **–"¿Qué pasa si la próxima vez me pongo violento?"**

**-"Tendré cuidado"** – diciendo con tono de broma **–"Se que no me lastimaras"**

**-"¿Y si te violo?"-** diciendo en forma de broma al notar que se puso colorada

**-"No…no lo harías"** – diciendo con voz temerosa

Tomándola del brazo y tirándola al césped mientras atrapaba sus manos ambos lados de la cara, y acercaba su rostro con el suyo. Colocando sus piernas entre las suyas, mientras se acercaba a su oído y le daba un leve mordisco.

**-"Podría abusar de ti en este mismo momento"-** en forma de un susurro leve en su oído haciendo que Heroine se pusiera más roja a no más poder

**-"Espera…yo"** – diciendo con timidez

**- "Sabes bien que no podría detenerme, como aquella vez en el parque"** – tocando con una mano su rostro **–"Solo considéralo como una advertencia, que podría llegar a ser peligroso para ti" **

Dejándola libre mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía una mano para levantarse Heroine acepto a pesar de que todavía sentía su rostro en su cuello.

-**"Recuerda siempre esconderte, mientras no te vea, estarás a salva" –** De repente se agarra el pecho mientras respira con dificultad – **"No otra…vez"**

**- "Ukyo"** – diciendo preocupada Heroine

**-"Estoy bien…lo siento, tendras que regresar sola"** – alejándose de ella –"**Estaré bien, vete"**

**-"Vámonos es peligroso"- **diciendo Orion

Regresan a casa sin algún problema, aunque se quedaron pensativos si fue bueno dejar a Ukyo al notar que reflejaba mucho dolor. Orion le dice que tuvieron suerte de encontrar uno de sus recuerdos, sintiéndose un poco extrañado ya que no era primera vez que se conocían.

**18/08/XX**

Era la noche del festival, y a pesar de que Ukyo trato de evitar que Heroine fuera, sus amigos le ganaron en la decisión de ir al festival. Si Ukyo no estaba paranoico ante todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor más no lo estaría al ver el grupo de gente que podrían hacerle daño a ella. Una vez ya cambiadas las chicas para ir al festival con sus yukata, Shin, Toma, Kent e Ikki no pudieron evitar un leve sonrojo cuando vieron a Heroine hermosa con su yukata color lila con estampados de flores y su pelo recogido con unos mechones de afuera. Waka los interrumpió cuando les aviso de que tuvieran precaución, una vez que llegaron al festival Ukyo se acerco a Heroine para decirle en un susurro.

**-"Disculpa, pero solo por hoy, si usted puede…no se aleje de mi"-** diciendo en medio suplica con el rostro enrojecido

**-"He no será celos" –** diciendo Orion en medio de una risita

**-"Lo siento, no quiero limitarte"-** disculpándose con sus palabra **–"Solo permanece a mi lado, pero sin llegar a estar a solas conmigo"**

**-"Esta bien" –** diciendo con una sonrisa

Llega Sawa a ellos mientras que los toma ambos de las manos y los jalan a los juegos, Ukyo está preocupado ante los juegos pero Waka lo calma, mientras que el no para de observar a Heroine como jugaba a un juego de tirar los aros.

**-"Ukyo deberías calmarte, nada de esto le hará daño"-** diciendo entre risas

**-"Que tal si el rifle que trae esta averiado y le saca un ojo o que hay de los dardos son peligrosos, y si come una manzana y se asfixia con un pedazo, que hay del estanque de los peces podría ahogarse en el agua"-** diciendo con tanta preocupación

**-"Ukyo, es estanque solo tiene 30 cm de agua"-** diciendo Waka entre risas de la incoherencias del peli verde

Después de un rato de disfrutar los juegos se encontraba Ukyo aliviado de que no tuvieran problemas durante la noche. Heroine le toma la mano haciendo que se sorprenda un poco y se alejaran un poco del grupo llegando a una banca, mientras que Ukyo le decía que regresaran.

**-"Quiero platicar un poco más contigo" –** diciendo Heroine

**-"¿Eh, yo?...no importa…pero soy peligroso, no sabe lo que podría suceder"-** diciendo Ukyo

**-"Siempre y cuando no se pare tan cerca de mi" –** recordando la otra vez en el santuario

Terminan hablando acerca de sus compañeros de trabajo e incluso la envidia que traía Ukyo acerca de la gente que conocía y en broma de sus bonos de trabajo. Él empieza a comentarle que toda la gente que ha conocido siempre desaparece, y que se siente solo al no poder hablar con nadie. Heroine le pregunta que si hablar en este momento con ella no es suficiente, Ukyo solo se sonroja y con voz firme le dice _**"Usted me hace feliz con tan solo hablar con usted"**_ y añade con vergüenza _**"Pero, no debería decir este tipo de palabra, o terminaras enamorándote".**_

-**"No tienes que ser tan amable conmigo, a pesar de que hecho muchas cosas a usted"- **acariciando su cabeza –**"Estoy agradecido de ser capaz de hablar con las personas que la rodean y de tomar un delicioso desayuno en la cafetería"- **mirándola fijamente le confianza – **"Me gustaría seguir teniendo esta posibilidad, de estar a tu lado"**

**-"Ahora comprendo un poco a Ukyo" – **diciendo Orion

Una vez reunidos con todo el mundo, Waka propone una competencia entre los chicos haber quien acompaña a una de las chicas, el concurso era fácil terminarse un raspado lo más rápido que podían. Todos entraron a la competencia, Kent observaba Ukyo antes de empezar a comer el raspado y Shin y toma observaban a Ikki mientras se decían.

**-"Aunque seas amigo de ella, no te dejare ganarla tan fácil"- **diciendo Kent a Ukyo

-**"Suena divertido tu reto, pero definitivamente debo regresarla sana y salva"** – dirigiéndole una mirada de determinación

-**"Ikki, si algo se es que no te la dejare fácil"- **Diciendo Shin con los ojos llameantes –**"también va para ti Toma"**

**-"Hahaha, no hables tan rápido Shin que primero acabare con el Playboy y cuatro ojos y psicótico preocupante" – **diciendo Toma en forma de burla y con la misma mirada que traía Shin

-**"Podrían dejar de mirarme así" – **diciendo Ikki que estaba en medio de los dos

Dando por terminado el concurso quedo en último lugar Kent que se quejo de caer su cuchara cuando recibió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, a lo que Mina termino burlándose, en cuarto lugar quedo Toma por tuvo un sabor agrio de limón que le impidió continuar con la competencia, mientras Sawa se disculpaba de que el raspado no traía jarabe. En tercer lugar quedo Ikki cuando probó un poco el arándano sintiéndose extraño por el olor y el sabor diciendo Rika si estaba hecha de lápices de colores, Shin quedo en segundo lugar por el sabor a melón y Ukyo quedo en primer lugar por el sabor a fresa.

Waka se acerco a Shin a felicitarlo por tratar de quedar en primer lugar, pero, tenía un fuerte de dolor de cabeza ante el raspado. Por lo que se acerco a Ukyo para felicitarlo pero el débilmente podía mantenerse de pie por el congelamiento, Waka le dijo que por haber ganado podría elegir a que chica acompañar a su casa. Ukyo eligió a Heroine mientras la tomaba del brazo y se acercaba a ella dándole una última mirada de triunfo al montón de chicos que solo lo veían con cara de molestia y sufrimiento. De regreso a casa Ukyo le comenta que con preocupación de que tuviera cuidado con él, Heroine solo asiente con una sonrisa mientras caminan.

**-"No podía dejarte al cuidado de otro hombre"- **diciendo con un poco de recelo** –"Tampoco dejare que lleguen a tus sentimientos"** – esto último lo dijo bajo

-**"Fue sorprendente la forma de comer" – diciendo con alegría**

**-"Sí, aunque siento que alguien estuviera bailando sobre mi cabeza" – **diciendo con dolor** – "Sí pudiera…me gustaría estar a tu lado para siempre" – **diciéndolo suavemente** –"No importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo quiero seguir conociéndote cada día más"**

Llegando al apartamento se despide de ella agradeciendo por la velada divertida, y antes de que se fuera Heroine le sujeta de la mano y se acerca a darle un beso leve en la mejilla antes de entrar y decir "Buenas noches" dejando a un Ukyo sonrojado y que saliera disparado casi corriendo del complejo de apartamentos. Detrás de la puerta ella sonreía mientras que Orion la miraba con una sonrisa.

**-"El día de hoy fue muy divertido, no crees" –** diciendo Orion

**-"Sí" –** diciendo Heroine

Continuara…

Perdón la tardanza pero ocupada como siempre _ y si ahí algunos que vieron el final de amnesia y a mí que me sigue gustando el final del anime y del juego y mi adorado Ukyo bien gracias me lo dejaron así en el anime. Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y el siguiente que vendría siendo el penúltimo….espero sus comentarios y sugerencias ok :D


End file.
